


Fortune Favors

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's tired and hungry and having a Jack-less birthday. Jack's got a couple of tricks up his sleeve to fix at least some of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



Daniel stared at the blinking light on his phone in trepidation. It could only be from one person, and he didn't know if he was in the mood for the emotional baggage that would come from hearing it. Not today.  
  
He hit the message button on his phone anyway. A click and a beep and Jack's voice filled the room like a balm, like salt in the gaping wound Jack had left when he'd transferred to Washington.   
  
"Hey Baby, I'm back from another successful wine and dine. Give me a call when you're done saving the galaxy, and I'll do wicked things to you using only the power of my voice." Despite himself, Daniel laughed at the eyebrow waggle he could imagine on Jack's face. "And Daniel," Jack continued, voice gone soft and serious, "Happy birthday."  
  
Daniel picked up the phone but didn't make any effort to dial the familiar 202 area code. He spoke to Jack everyday when he was on world. Sometimes he was too worn out for more than a quick conversation - "I'm still here. I still love you. I still need you." Not always in those words but in the subtext in which their relationship had been born. And some days - days growing more rare as the Ori pushed across the galaxy - they talked for hours. "I'm still here. I still love you. I still need you" borne out in stories of their day and fairy tale plans of their mythological future together.  
  
Yeah, he might have been feeling a little bitter about the lack of Jack in his life right now.  
  
Some days Daniel couldn't make himself believe in their happy ending. Some days he wanted to ignore Jack and get on with the impossible business of getting over him. Some days he just wanted to feel sorry for himself. Days like his birthday when the most exciting thing that'd happened to him was Sam and Teal'c baking him a cake off world while he negotiated.  
  
Daniel stared at the phone in his hand and allowed himself a moment of childishness - imagined Jack calling and not getting an answer, imagined Jack's regret at ever having left him behind. Then Daniel sighed and dialed Jack's cell, the one with the special _interstellar_ features that kept his calls private. He was too old for having a temper tantrum. And he knew for a fact that leaving him was one of the few things about the promotion that Jack did regret.  
  
"O'Neill."   
  
Daniel smiled at the familiar formal greeting. Jack obviously hadn't checked he caller id before answering. "Jackson," he answered back just as formally, but with a teasing note in his voice.  
  
Jack's voice immediately switched from business to pleasure. "Daniel." The love Jack managed to put into the single word that was his name warmed Daniel and made him feel guilty about his earlier moment of temper.  
  
"Jack." He hoped he Jack could hear the same thing in his voice. And then, just to be sure, he said it aloud, "I miss you." _I'm still here. I still love you. I still need you._  
  
"Back atcha baby. Is everything okay?" Jack sounded casual but Daniel knew every nuance of that voice and the concern was obvious to him.  
  
Daniel laughed a little bitterly. "I'm alone in my boxers about to check my fridge for leftovers on my birthday. What could possibly be wrong?"  
  
Daniel could practically hear Jack's wince. "I'm sorry."  
  
Daniel sighed. "Don't be. There are bigger things to worry about."  
  
Jack was silent for a long moment. "Not to me," he said finally.  
  
Daniel could only laugh at how blatantly not true that was. "Jack, I..."  
  
"Love you, Daniel," Jack interrupted.  
  
"I know." Daniel said. "me too."  
  
"I got you a surprise for your birthday," Jack continued cheerfully, "better throw on your robe."  
  
"What…" Daniel began, even as his doorbell rang. He stared at it blankly for a minute and then threw on his bathrobe while he asked hopefully into the phone, "Jack, is that… What have you done?"  
  
"Just taking care of you," Jack answered, smug pouring over the line.  
  
Daniel swung open the door to find a short, pasty boy holding two bags of Chinese food. "Delivery," the kid said with a level of boredom only a teen working on a Friday night could muster.  
  
"Oh," Daniel said, stupidly disappointed, "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"  
  
The kid shook his head as Daniel took the bags from him. "It's all paid for. Tip too."  
  
"Thank you," Daniel repeated.  
  
"No problem," the kid yelled over his shoulder, already halfway back to his car, "have a good night."  
  
"You too," Daniel replied dully.  
  
"Surprise?" Jack's tinny voice said as if from far away, reminding Daniel that he was still on the phone.  
  
Daniel brought the phone back up closer to his ear. "You ordered me Chinese food?" he asked, trying to force cheer into his voice.  
  
"Yes?" Jack said uncertainly. "You don't like it. You wanted pizza."  
  
Daniel laughed, letting his disappointment out with the sound. "No. I thought you were… It was stupid. But Chinese is great. Thanks."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jack said, apparently getting the stupid thing Daniel had thought when the doorbell rang. He paused and then continued cheerfully, "You get a fortune cookie?"   
  
Daniel smiled into the phone, resettling it on his shoulder so he could dig through his take out bag. "Two of them. Want me to save them for your next visit?"  
  
"No, I want to hear you eat them."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow at that. "Is this another of those weird fetishes you should have disclosed earlier?"  
  
"Ooh baby, yeah," Jack said deadpan. "Crunch those cookies."  
  
Daniel laughed and cracked open the first cookie. "Freak."  
  
"Don't forget to read your fortune," Jack admonished.  
  
Daniel dutifully fished out the slip of paper. "The first step to better times is to imagine them," he read before adding "in bed."  
  
"With a monkey," Jack tagged on.  
  
"Kinky," Daniel remarked.  
  
"Now the other one," Jack prodded.  
  
Daniel repeated the ritual with the second cookie, cracking it open and reading the fortune aloud to Jack. "You are not alone. Look out your window." Daniel frowned. "In bed doesn't really work with that."  
  
"No," Jack agreed, voice strange and strained. "Maybe you'd better do what it says."  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked uncertainly, staring across the room to his closed curtains.  
  
"Just do it, Daniel. Stop questioning me," Jack groused.  
  
Daniel was already across the room, and he pushed aside his heavy drapes with one hand. In front of his house there was parked a very familiar truck. One Daniel was sure hadn't been there when he'd answered the door minutes before and inside was a shadowy figure whose profile was equally familiar.  
  
"Jack," Daniel said breathlessly, "how?"  
  
"I have friends in high places," Jack said, and the shadowy figure in the truck stuck an arm out the window, pointing into the night sky.   
  
That was true figuratively and literally, but Daniel didn't give a crap about the blatant abuse of power when Jack was so tantalizingly close but still much too far way. "Jack get your ass in this house."  
  
"Bossy," Jack commented, hanging up the phone and climbing out of his truck.  
  
Daniel let his own phone fall from his ear and stepped aside to let Jack past him before he pinned him to the door, ravaging his mouth in a bruising kiss.  
  
Jack submitted nicely, hands reaching around to cup Daniel's ass and pull him even closer. Daniel pulled back only when the need for oxygen finally outweighed his need for Jack and gasped into the hallow of Jack's throat. "Love you, need you."  
  
Daniel could feel Jack's smile against his temple. "I'm still here. Happy birthday, Daniel."


End file.
